The Epic Battle
by the master story writer
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

In Toontown Central, Prince was helping out some Toons so he could get the secret platinum rod that costs 5000 jbs. At about 5:00, he was finally finished. "Back to the HQ!" "Hey HQ Officer! I finally finished defeating like, 15000 cogs! Could you check if im first Place?" "Sure Prince!" The Hq Officer said. "Da Da Da Da De….. Trolley Games Played, Races Won….. Here We Go! Cogs Defeated! 5th Place, Gloopy with 967 Cogs Defeated, 4th Place, Bubbles With 1212, 3rd Place, Flippy With 1354, 2nd Place, Prince with 15643, 1st Place, The Dogged Champion With 15644 Cogs Defeated." "WAIT A MINUTE! IM SECOND! IVE BEEN REIGNING CHAMPION FOR 10 YEARS! I CANT LOSE MY PLACE TO A STUPID DOG! GIVE ME HIS ADRESS! Prince said, fuming red. "Calm down Prince your still in the Toon Hall of Fame!" "I KNOW BUT I NEVER WANTED TO LOSE MY PLACE TO A DOG THAT DEFEATED 1 MORE COG THAN ME! GIVE ME HIS ADRESS!" "Ok Ok Please calm down, here are your 5000 jellybeans. A lot is going to The Toon Homeless Charity! Thanks for helping out Charity! Goodnight! Oh and here is his address. 4325 Toon Lane. Goodnight!" "Goodnight!" Prince began walking home when he bumped into his friend Spotty. "Hey Prince! You've had a tough break. I saw on the news You are 2nd place not 1st. That Dogged Champion is a Jerk breaking your 10 year streak. That's good nobody has ever broke my record for Vp's Defeated. 543! Well, goodnight!" "Goodnight! Prince said. At least he is going to get the platinum rod. When he got home, he just skipped dinner and went to bed. He was tossing and turning all night wondering who that Dogged Champion is. At about 6:00, he went to Spotty's house. He knocked on the door. "Hey Spotty! Wanna come with me to the Dogged Champion is?" The door opened to an Enthusiastic Spotty. "Im ready as I'll ever be!" Great!" And they headed off to 4325 Toon Lane. They knocked on the door. "Hello! This is Prince and my friend Spotty! Please open up!" Suddenly, the door opened to 50 level 12 Bigwigs. "AAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Prince and Spotty cried in unision.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Prince and Spotty ran as fast as they could. They kept running and saw an alley. "Lets hide here." Prince said. "We're save here! We fooled those Bigwigs alright!" Ummmmmm look behind ya spotty… "Ok…..Holy Lord God Almighty! The Bigwigs followed us! Before they could do anything, the Bigwigs picked them up and they started heading to lawbot HQ. "Come in!" Said the bellowing voice of the CJ. "Why are you disturbing me when I have to get ready for a trial!" The Bigwigs showed him the toons. "Ooh! More toons! Put them in jail! A trial will be held at 10:00 tomorrow morning!" The Bigwigs left the office. The Bigwigs went through a hidden trap door, went down a long corridor of steps, and used a huge elevator. The elevator opened to a big room that was dimly lighted and had a concrete floor. "Have a good sleep tonight!" He said when another Bigwig threw them on the floor. "You're going to need it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he slammed the door behind him. "Prince, do you have ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE?" "Wait! I think I still have my pick locking kit!" Sure enough, Prince had it. "Turn there, and there, and there!" The door creaked open. Prince looked around to make sure no cogs were there. "Follow me Spotty! To the air vent!" "Whatever you say Prince…" He mumbled. They climbed up into the air vent and right below them were a bunch of lawbots, about 1000 of em! "But sir, what if they defeat the cogs at the trial?" "A defeat." The CJ said. "But that will not happen because we have the testing level 50s on our back." "Oh no!" Spotty said. How are we going to get out of this one!" I don't know Spotty. I don't know." Prince said calmly. "Lets go back to Jail." When they reached the room, Spotty said, "what time is it Prince?" "Remember Spotty we left our sticker books at home?" "Oh." That night, Prince and Spotty couldn't sleep for 2 reasons, because of the trial tomorrow, and the hard concrete floor. Prince was having a dream about cogs surrounding Prince and Spotty, and putting them in dip. Spotty was having a dream about an EVIL DUCK. The Next Morning, Spotty woke Prince up and said, "rise and shine sleepyhead! Morning's here! Or so I think…" Prince yawned. "Ahhhhh! The good morning!" Suddenly, 5 Legal Eagles bursted in and they picked up Spotty and Prince. They went up the elevator, up the corridor of stairs, and into the Court. There were about 700 cogs in the benches murmuring when they saw the toons. They walked down and put into the witness stand and the Chief Justice said, "let the trial begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you toons pick? Battle to the death, jail forever, or retreat and don't forget this ever happened?" "We pick battle to the death!" "Then let the battle begin!" 10 bottom feeders level 5 surronded them. "AAOGAHH"! They were defeated. 695 Bigwigs level 50 surronded them. "DROP YOUR LEVEL 7 GAGS!" They dropped opera voice, wedding cake, geyser and a toontantic. All of them exploded. "I'm surprised you guys survived, but now you have to face your biggest task. GETTIGN OUT OF HERE WITHOUT ME KILLING YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They walked to the front door and Prince picked it and the door came open and they started heading to the Brrrrgh. "Well, I should take my crazy pill!" The Cj said. "At least we got out of that mess." Prince said, walking to the gag shop with Spotty. "The bad thing is, I have to get 500 more points." They got gags and went to polar place. They finished 100 cog buildings and called the rest of the rabbit club. Everybody went to Prince's house. "Spotty and I have an amazing announcement to make!" an hour later, they finished telling the story. Suddenly, the phone rung and Prince went over and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Flippy! How ya doing? Oh, ok, yep, il'l tell the club, bye Flippy!" "What is it? What is it?" "Flippy did some research, and found cog nation!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Flippy said we can only take three other toons with us to Cog Nation. "Metalbunny, Rick, Goopy. You guys are coming. I'll contact Flippy for cog disguises. Spotty, come with me. We leave tomorrow morning!" The next morning, the five toons went to toon hall where flippy had the disguises ready. "2 bossbot suits, 1 cashbot, 1 lawbot, and a sellbot. Here ya all go! Good luck!" They were in Nutty River so everybody was talking why they had their cog suits in the playground. The group was walking to punchline Place which led to Donald's Dock. They finally got to Donald's Dock and they went to a restraunt to stock up on food because they're sensing it will be a long journey ahead of them, and because nobody ate breakfast yet. They went to Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres and they went over the fence. They could see Mt. Giant in the distance about 100 toonmiles away. After the 32nd toonmile, it was getting dark and everyone was hungry. Rick was prepared. "I have taco's, marshmellows, and tents! Lets eat!" After dinner, they settled in. The next day at about 6:30, Spotty woke up all the other toons. Rick was prepared with food again. "Breakfast tacos, a mini microwave, a toaster, some waffles, lets eat!" At 7:00, they were packed and ready to go. At the 57th toonmile at high noon, everybody was hungry. Yet again, RICK WAS PREPARED, with PB&J's for lunch. About 9 at night, they were finally at the foot of Mt. Giant. "We should keep going till we find a stable cliff." 30 minutes later, they found a stable cliff, and they decided to skip dinner. For they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The toons decided to sleep in, because it was Saturday. Spotty woke up all the other toons. All of them surprisingly didn't feel hungry. They started walking. At about 6:00 at night they finally reached the top. They saw another neighborhood below them. "The toon council probably blocked it off because they wouldn't want cogs to go everywhere in toontown." Prince suggested. "Is there any way we can go down faster?" Metalbunny asked. Goopy said, lets slide down." After about 10 minutes, they got to the other side. "Lets go north!" Prince said. After about 25 toonmiles, they found a sign saying, Clarabelle's Factory. Goopy stood there with his mouth open. "Lets go meet Clarabelle!" And the 5 went inside. They saw Clarabelle on the phone. "Ok sir, a new toon estate with 10 toon houses, the Deluxe furniture pack, and a lamp, that would be 356,853 jellybeans. I will send you a mega envelope to put the jellybeans in. Bye!" After Clarabelle hung up, Goopy pulled out a random pen and paper and rushed over to Clarabelle saying, "Can I have your autograph?" The other toons snickered, then they chuckled, and then they burst out laughing. "Can I have your autograph!" Then they kept laughing for 15 minutes straight. After all of that, Clarabelle said, "who are you toons and where have you come from?" Prince piped up first. "I'm Prince, this is Spotty, my friend, and that's Goopy over there asking for your autograph, this is Rick, and that's Metalbunny. We are toons from the other side of Mt. Giant." "Ok, but what are you toons doing here?" "We are here to find Cog nation." "Oh so that explains those Cog shirts the Toon Council asked for me to make for the Toon Troop party. If you want, I have some extra rooms for you toons to sleep in." "That would be great Clarabelle!" Goopy said." And they slept, because they were sensing they had a long way to walk tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick was the first one to wake up. When he saw the feast on the table he said, "oh joy! Pancakes and waffles!" While he was eating, Clarabelle was taking calls. Prince woke up with Spotty about ten minutes later. Metalbunny woke up an hour later at 7:30. Goopy slept in and didn't wake up till 9:30. "Goopy, what were ya doing?" Prince asked. "Ummmmm, sleeping. What else would I be doing?" Rick said, "It's 9:30." "Oh." Everybody was ready to go at 10:00. By then, Clarabelle finished taking calls. "Anything you guys need?" Rick answered, could you fill this bag up with a week's supply of breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" "That's a big order. That would be 436 jellybeans, please. Everybody checked their banks for jellybeans. Combined, they could scrape up enough jellybeans to pay. "Here's your order! Bye!" "Bye!" They started walking north. After about fifteen toonmiles, they reached a cave. Goopy began stammering. "I-I-I-I-m-I-I'm afraid of caves!" "Calm down Goopy." Prince said. "We'll be out before you know it." At about 5:00 that evening, they finally reached the end of the cave. There was a gear with a finger shaped hole in it. "It probably has do do something with the cogs. "Maybe I can put my metal finger in it!" Metalbunny said. He stuck his finger in the hole and waited. Nothing happened. Just as he was about to get it out of the gear, a green light appeared. It appeared to be reading his finger. There was a click after a few seconds and the door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

Metalbunny was staring in awe. "Woah, that was awesome!" Prince said, "lets keep going. There was a big hill that led up to a shovel and a red X. "X marks the spot!" Goopy said, and he started running up the hill. 5 minutes later, all of the toons reached the top. "I'll start digging!" 5 hours later, at 7:00, Goopy was tired. "Somebody else start digging." Everybody took their turns and ate food. 3 days later, they hit something. Prince dug around. "3 days of digging and I finally found something! It was a huge wall 2 toonmiles high, it looked like. The engraving on the wall said, Cog Nation.


	8. Chapter 8

Goopy was staring at the wall in awe. "Woohoo! We found Cog Nation!" "Take off your gloves everybody. They can feel our magical energy with our gloves on. But our gloves make us immune to many diseases." Goopy turned around, and was scared. "Guys, look behind you ….." A level 50 Mr. Hollywood in a blue suit was there. "BIRTHDAY CAKE COMBO!" Everybody threw birthday cakes and the Mr. Hollywood exploded. "I call blue suit! I'm the leader after all." Prince said. Goopy was annoyed after they put their cog suits on. "Metalbunny, could you stick your finger in there already!" "Ok ok, I'll do it…" When the door opened, they saw a sign. Welcome to SparksVille! Population: 78,645,145 Rick was terrified. "We can't defeat all those cogs!" "I know, I know." Prince said calmly. "At least we have these cog suits. These cogs are smarter, so put your cog masks on." They walked into SparksVille. They saw cog cars everywhere. "Cogs drive cars?" Spotty asked. "Yes, Spotty. I think they do. Goopy was excited. "Flippy gave us maxxed cog suits!" Rick was excited too. "My Robber Barron suit is full of cogbucks!" They overheard some Double Talkers talking. "I would really want to work at Cogs Inc. When I grow up. It would be really awesome!" "I know!" Rick cut in. "Where is this Cogs Inc.?" "At the Capitol." "Here's to start for the plane ride." He gave each cog 300 cogbucks. "Thank you mister!" They all said. Prince came over to Rick. "Because no toons are here, I think cogs are nice!" "I know, they said, "Thank you mister!" They kept walking and found a cog house. Ray Robber Barron Cashbot Level 50 V2.0 "Woah." Goopy admired in awe. "V2.0's other than bossbots!" "Lets go in." Prince said. Prince still had his picklocking kit. "Turn there, there, and there!" The door creaked open. They heard the steps of a cog as the door closed. The cog appeared. "No cog would come here, so you must be…. Toons!" In the blink of an eye, before he could react, everybody did a geyser combo. He exploded into a sckelecog. "Ocean Liner combo!" The cog exploded. They heard kid cog footsteps. A Name Dropper and a pencil pusher came. "Sis, get off your Cogphone! Toons are here!" "No way Hosea!" Before the son could react, the toons did a fog horn combo and they exploded, revealing the CogPhone.


	9. Chapter 9

Goopy went over to the CogPhone and picked it up.

He pressed a button on it. A Holographic Cog

Appeared. "Woah." Goopy admired in awe.

"Good Morning Mr. Ray." The Holographic Cog said.

"Your Defeated toons levels are going up!

Your Defeated toons level is now 1,523,612.

Today, you should go to Toonic City to defeat

Toons. Here is your teleportation access folders.

And here you go. This is how to come back to Cog Nation.

Goodbye and Good luck! You need to defeat at least

1000 toons today." Suddenly, folders appeared behind

Them. The 5 toons walked over to the folders.

"Ok…." Prince said as he was opening the folders.

"Everybody take your Cog Suits off. We are going to a

Toon place after all!" After everybody took their Cog Suits

Off, Spotty was touching a paper. "What if I….. Woah!" He got sucked in.

"Everybody, put your hands on the paper!" Prince said.

Everybody else got sucked in.

Sorry fans this is a short chapter.

And I have a delay. Something personal

Came up in my life and I haven't been

Getting around to write a chapter.

But the good news is, I'm back to

Writing again! xD!


	10. Chapter 10

The toons came out at a house, WAY bigger than a normal toon house. Metalbunny came up and knocked on it.

10 seconds later, it opened to a blue dog.

He Said, "Hello, my name is John Fingernails."

Prince piped up.

"We just teleported here from Cog Nation.

We ne-" "Wait. Cog Nation? The rumors are true?

Woah! I gotta tell Dee Dee!"

He ran inside. "Oh, you guys can come in."

He dialed a few numbers.

"Dee Dee, there is these toons that just knocked

On my door and they said they found Cog Nation!"

"Yeah, ok. See you in a few minutes!"

John hung up the phone. "Dee Dee will

Be here in a few minutes!"

"Do you guys want a snack?"

Rick raised his hand. "Ok, You."

Rick said, "Could you stock us up on food?"

"Sure!" 5 Minutes later, Everybody ate and Rick stocked up.

There was a knock at the door.

"You can come in Dee Dee!"

The door opened to a purple dog, about the size of

John, only a little shorter.

"Hey John! Are these the toons that said they found

Cog Nation?" "Yep. They sure are."

"What are your names?" Dee Dee asked shyly.

"I'm Prince, this is Spotty, that's Rick, over there is

Metalbunny, and Goopy is- Where's Goopy?"

"Up here!" Goopy said hanging from

The 2nd floor chandelier.

"What are ya doing up there?"

"After we ate, I was bored so I jumped up here."

Prince turned to John.

"Do you have a trampoline handy?"

"Sure do!"

10 minutes later, Goopy was down.

"So, could you tell us more about this Cog Nation?"


	11. Chapter 11

Prince piped up first.

"Well, it started when This toon called the

The Dogged champion beat me in Cogs Defeated….."

It took an hour to tell John and Dee Dee

The whole story but Prince finished it.

"Can I join your group? Dee Dee too?"

John Fingernails asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Prince said. The 7 went out of the house.

"What do we do?" Rick asked.

"I don't know." Prince said. A papertoon rode by

And threw a paper in Prince's face.

"Sorry!" The papertoon said.

Everybody started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Its not funny!" Prince looked at the Toonic City

Press.

BREAKING NEWS!

Cog sightings at the south end of Toonic City!

145 toons sad!

"We have to go save them." John said in a daring voice.


	12. Chapter 12

They took the Toonvan and raced to the south side of Toonic

City.

There were cogs creating havoc,

Ambulances and police cars everywhere!

John walked up to a Policetoon.

"Oh, hello. This is very bad for you. Didn't you see

The police tape? Wait, you're the famous

John Fingernails who saved Toontown and Toonic City!

Well, get in there and save some toons!"

"Can my friends help too?"

"Yes, if their willing to risk their lives too."

They went in the center.

Prince was shouting orders.

"John, come with me to this part.

Metalbunny, go with Rick.

Goopy, you go with Dee Dee. Spotty, you come

With me and John." The 7 fought long and hard.

Suddenly, a cog threw a bounce check squarely

In Goopy's throat. He toppled to the ground wheezing.

Before he saw everything go black, he saw

Prince calling for an ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13

Goopy woke up in the Toonic City

State Hospital 1 day later. He felt stitches

In his throat. A nurse came in to check on him.

She was a yellow cat, with a white nurse's uniform on.

"Are you awake?" She said, with a soft voice.

"Yes, but I feel hungry." "Sure! What do you want?"

"A carrot. I am a rabbit after all!"

While the nurse was getting the carrot,

Goopy was calling Prince.

"Hello?" Said Prince.

"Hi. This is Goopy. I-"

"Wow your awake! I gotta tell the others!

See ya in a few minutes!"

Meanwhile, at the Sunburst Hotel,

Prince was heading to the pool where the others

Were. "Guys!" Prince said running into the pool room.

"Why are you so excited?" Rick said.

"Goopy's awake!" Everybody dried off and piled into the car,

Unknowing that they still had their swimsuits still on.


	14. Chapter 14

"Goopy, are you OK?" Metalbunny asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but the doctors gave me weird

Toonmeds about 5 minutes ago that made me groggy.

And, why do you guys have swimsuits on?"

"Oh. That. We were so in a hurry to

Come to your side, we forgot we had swimsuits on…"

Rick answered. "Well, the doctors said tomorrow il'l

Be hopping around!

Because of the sudden fall, I got a broken leg.

But I am alright!"

"Good." Prince said. "The doctors were OK with

Me giving you this, so, for a get well gift,

Here is Super Rabbit Carrots! Your favorite!"

"!

Yummy!" Goopy said as he was munching on the carrots.

Rick piped up. "And I got you…. A doodle!

Tada! From The best Neighborhood In Toonic City!

So you can train him fast! And he came with 5000 jellybeans!

So you can train him without needing to go in your emergency jellybean jar!"

"Rick, your sounding like a commercial guy now."

Prince said. Everybody burst out laughing,

Even the doodle.


	15. Chapter 15

The next afternoon, the doctors finally said Goopy could go.

He called his friends.

Prince picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Said Prince.

"Prince, they said I could go!"

"Great! We will be over there in about 20 minutes."

"OK!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

20 minutes later, everybody else was over at the hospital.

"Why don't you have a broken leg?" Rick asked.

"That toonmeds was special. It actually healed the leg

Overnight." Goopy answered.

"Well, that's great!" Prince said. "It looks like your neck

Is almost healed!" "Yep! Hey John! Can we go back to your House?"

"Sure! Lets go!"

The gang went back to the house, including the doodle.

They decided to have a doodle party,

Because John and Dee Dee had doodles too.

"But what about the cogs?" Goopy asked nervously.

"Oh, we defeated the rest of them." Prince answered.

They were safe from the cogs, for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Prince opened up the CogPhone.

"Mr. Ray! Your toons defeated has gone to an all

Time low! At least your above that

Lazybot who has defeated only 1 toon.

IN THE COGTORIAL! Well, Il'l give you two more chances.

Toonburg and Toonville. You should leave tomorrow morning.

You shouldn't be the last cog ever! You were third place!

You defeated 789,123,536 Toons!

And Mr. Meap defeated 789,123,537!

You were so close! Remember those two more chances…"

And the Holographic Cog disappeared.

"Wow!" John marveled. "We just learned more about the

Cogs and the Toon World! But, where are the teleportation

Folders?" "Well, they might be with the Toonic City

Teleportation Folders!" Spotty answered.

Prince checked the folders. Toonic City, Cog Nation,

Toonville, Toontown, Here we Go! Toonburg!

We should leave tomorrow morning!"

The 7 went to sleep early, because they have a day of

Adventure ahead of them tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Everybody ate and Prince gathered the teleportation folders.

"One… Two…. Three! Hands on!" Everybody put their hands on and got sucked in.

They went to a place with lots and lots of apartments.

"Looks like the suburbs….." Prince thought.

A green Dog came up to them.

"Hello, my name is Crinky Electrojinks. You look like you're from somewhere else."

The Green dog said.

"Yes." Prince said. "I'm Prince, this is Metalbunny, that's Goopy, and that's Rick.

We are from Toontown. And Jo-"

"Wait." The dog said. "Aren't you John and you, you're Dee Dee, the ones who saved

Toontown, Toonic City, and this city right here, Toonburg?"

"Well-" John started saying.

"He doesn't really like fame." Dee Dee piped up. "And yes, we are."

"Do you want to join our group?" Rick asked.

"DO I? Duh!" "You're now officially a member of our clan!" Prince announced.

The dog did a victory dance.

Everybody exchanged glances and were thinking the same thing.

"This dog is weird…..."

Once again, a PaperToon came by and threw a paper at his head.

"I'm having some déjà vu….." Prince said groggily as he fell over,

Unconsius. "Ummmm, Prince, are you okay?" Goopy said as he was slapping his face.

Everybody burst out laughing. The color returned to Prince's face.

"Wha- Where am I?" Prince asked groggily, eyes closed still.

"Your in Carrotland!" Rick retorted. "Eat some carrots! Yummy!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO carrots!"

Prince went out cold again.

"We should leave him in my house for the time being." Crinky Electrojinks said.

"My sisters can care for him." Rick, Metalbunny, and John carried him as

Crinky led the way while Dee Dee and Goopy were in the rear.

"Ahh, there we go!" Crinky said as the three put him down.

"Safe and sound."

"We should look at the newspaper." Goopy said as he unrolled it.

"WOAH!" Goopy stared in amazement.

"What? What?" The others asked excitedly.

"Look at the front page!"

The Toonburg Gazette

BREAKING NEWS!

Cogs are creating havoc at South

Bridge!

Many cogs have been destroyed,

But more are still coming!

Stay in your houses!

"I'm not stayin' in my house!" Goopy said.

"Do you have extra gags?" He asked Crinky.

"Only an emergency load, since the cogs made their big cog invasion

2 years ago."

"Well, that's good enough for me."

When they got to South Bridge, they saw massive amounts of toons and cogs.

Both looked like HUGE armies.

There was new types of cogs. Servicebots, Lightningbots, Taxbots, Janitorbots,

Newsbots, and so on. Ranging in levels from 1 to 100.

The toons fought long and hard. Many more toons were being taken to the hospital

Than cogs defeated. Still, both cogs and toons were gathering like swarms.

Night fell. 90 percent of the survivors kept fighting, even though fatigue rose over them.

Some of the toons fell asleep, right at the battle lines, and some of those toons went sad

By the cogs and they were taken to the hospital. Hospital helicopters were always above the bridge,

Usally about 100 at a time.

Finally, dawn arose and it destroyed the remaining cogs.

"I bet these cogs don't like light! Eh?" Rick said as they were walking towards Crinkle's

house. Metalbunny gafawed, and The others burst out laughing.

Finally, they got to Crinkle's house. They could smell pancakes cooking.

"You guys can sit anywhere you want while breakfast is being made."

Crinkle said.

15 minutes later, breakfast was ready. While they were eating, Goopy asked,

"Is Prince OK?"

One of Crinkle's sisters replied, "Yes, he actually awoke this morning and I fed him-"

But Goopy was already upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

"Prince, are you OK?" Goopy said as he ran into the room, panting hard.

"Carrot Mario's! Sonic's dog food!" Prince said, in a trance.

"Who's Mario? Who's Sonic?" Goopy asked.

But Prince went out cold again. Goopy walked up to Prince and slapped his face hard,

5 times. "Wha? Mario, are you there? Oh, hi, it's you." Prince answered.

"Who's Mario?" "Oh, I found this funny game on my Toonpod called "Super Mario Brothers."

"Oh."

"What about the cogs?" Prince asked.

"We defeated them already."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About 15 hours."

"Woah! Where's the others?"

"Downstairs. Um-"But Prince already went past him and was downstairs.

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!" Prince yelled into everybody's ears.

"Maybe we should keep Goopy the leader for awhile." John Fingernails suggested.

Everybody laughed.

Sorry fans! I have been doing some short chapters lately,

Except for the last chapter, which had 600 words xD.

I will have longer chapters.

*Runs around room ROFLing*


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't been posting a chapter lately. I have been writing stories on TT Fansites.

They will come soon to Fanfiction. And I will update my other stories very soon.

Anyways, here you go!

Prince regained his memory two days later.

They planned to set off at 9 AM, they ate breakfast and set off for ToonVille

With the teleportation folders.

"Retro." Rick said. Rick was right. The town looked almost like Toonic City, but it was

hard to describe. "Retro" was the only word for it.

"Well," Crinky, the Green Dog, said.

"No cogs around here! Lets go!" Crinky tried to wrench the teleportation folders

Out of Spotty's hands. Spotty reacted fast, holding it out of reach.

Crinky was obviously weirded out.

"We are not going until we have defeated the cogs." Prince said to Crinky.

"Meh." Crinky said under his breath. "Il'l go, but I won't like it!"

A newspaper was thrown right at Prince, but this time, Prince dodged it.

Spotty have Prince a high five.

Prince opened it. And sure enough:

COGS SPOTTED AT EASTWIND BRIDGE!

TOONS, COME AND FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES!

"At least it didn't say stay in your houses." Rick said.

Everybody laughed and they headed to Eastwind Bridge.


	20. Chapter 20

There wasn't many cogs at Eastwind Bridge, and they finished in about 5 minutes.

"Well, where do we go now?" Crinky asked.

"Probably back to Cog Nation. Am I right, Prince?" Nick asked Prince.

"Yes, you're right, Nick." Prince replied.

Spotty took the teleportation folders out of his backpack and said to the others,

"Put your hand on and hold on!"

Goopy noticed something he had never seen before as they were traveling

Through space.

It was just blackness, not a random vortex anymore.

"Wow." Goopy thought.

"Well, Cog Nation is on the other side of the world."

John Fingernails said, reading Goopy's thoughts.

"Yeah." Echoed Dee Dee.

Finally, the 7 Toons dropped out of the sky,

Right into a garbage can.

"Ok, guys. Put your cog suits on again." Prince commanded.

They put their cog suits on and climbed out of the garbage can.

Spotty looked around in awe.

There were Field offices for about 100 different types of cogs,

Buildings of hundreds of levels,

And the legendary Cogs Inc. that rises up above the dark clouds of Cog Nation and into space.

Spotty almost liked the cogs.

"C'mon slowpoke!" Nick yelled, while the six other toons were rounding a corner.

Spotty ran as fast as he could, and he easily caught up with the others.

"OK. Where are we going?" Dee Dee asked Prince.

"Maybe that old shack." Prince replied, pointing to an old building that had broken windows and

And the shutters pulled down all the way, reaching to the street.

"That old thing?" Rick complained.

"We have bundles of cogbucks, and we have to make are spot HERE?"

"Well, then go on then. Try to assume a fake identity, get cought,

Then executed, and you would never see us again, because you would be dead, that is."

"Il'l go with you guys." Rick quickly decided.

They opened the door, and they heard a loud alarm.

"COGS!" A Toon yelled.

Random pies were coming out of nowhere and hit the Toons faces.

"Hold your fire!" Prince yelled.

"We're Toons!"

"Why do you have cog voices, then?" A purple dog peeked his face around a corner.

The seven took their cog disguises off.

"Well, then! Sorry for that. Welcome to UGT!"

"UGT?" John Fingernails echoed.

"It's just a small shack."

"There is more than the eye can see. Behold!" The purple dog replied,

Taking out a key and putting it in a small slit in the door the 7 toons didn't see before.

The purple dog turned the lock, and it led to a huge slide.

"Still…." John Fingernails said.

"Still," The purple dog replied, "There is more than the eye can see. C'mon!"  
The other toons that were in the shack followed the purple dog down the slide.

The seven followed.


	21. Special Chapter: List of Cogs

For this special chapter, I'm going to make a list of cogs

In detailed fashion.

Now, a list of cogs that can be found in Cog Nation!

Kind of cog: Levels:

Sellbot 1-50

Cashbot 1-50

Lawbot 1-50

Bossbot 1-50

Lightningbot 1-1,000,000

Servicebot 1-10,000,000

Woodworkingbot 1-100

Slavebot 1-1 (He's just a slave.)

Computerbot 1-Infinite (His job is to find new levels.)

Toonybot (Toons turned into cogs.) 1-1,000,000,000,000,000

Lazybot 1-10 (They never get past 1, though.)

Architecturebot 1-Infinite

Have any suggestions? Fill out this form and PM me!

Kind of Cog:

Levels:

Why would you like this to be in the list of cogs:


End file.
